Icy Dictator: Chapter 21
Josh's P.O.V The fight is really good. There's some additions to that with the new arena than the old one. There's some foot traps and pretty much all of them were harmless traps, such as sting grenades, when detonated, will eject 30 rubber balls at the speed of sound. There are also the portable version of Active Denial System that the American military use. Anyways, after the fight, We both went to the infirmary to be healed. I got out of there much earlier since the only thing that the people in the infirmary did is shine a light at my wounds, and then the wounds eased after a while. Only for a couple of minutes, then I was released back into my dorms. As I walked towards my dorms, something hit me. We need to end Shirato's reign. She only provides these arena plays because we are going to fight to the death in approximately 3 months time. How do I know that? Let's just say that Stephanie told me that she had a calendar full of events in her living room. Stephanie had told me that tomorrow, is where we are being experimented on. I decided to find Stephanie in her dorms, and apparently she is waiting for Hope, her boyfriend. Stephanie saw me, and she smiled at me and told me to come in. "Hello, Stephanie." I told her. "Hello, Joshy!" Stephanie said. "What's up?" "Oh, it's just I want to clarify your vision, what you saw in your all seeing vision in the previous arena, is it true?" Stephanie looked confused. "Vision on what?" "You know, when you told me about Shirato's calendars, and how she had organized them all so one day, the whole arena is competing in Hunger Games style battle to the death thingy." Stephanie's expression darkened, and she nodded. "But there's something worse than that." She told me. I immediately snapped my attention to Stephanie. "Shirato and Khione is planning to make the world much colder, and that is going to happen in another 5 months. She had made the precise calculations and dramatic changes to the surface of our planet, and it says that the temperature is going to drop another 20 degrees. The temperature outside is already unbearable since it has already reached -125 degrees celsius." I shivered at the thought. Shirato must have been out of her mind, to plunge the world into an ice age that violent. I looked at the glass ceiling and saw flecks of snow dropping to the glass, but it was protected by the huge barrier that protects us from the cold. "Well, if this reign of hers is over, how are we going to restore the climate back to its original state?" I asked. Stephanie snapped from her black expression and looked at me. "Sorry... what was that?" "How are we going to restore the earth's climate to its original state when Shirato's reign is over?" "It's a good question!" Stephanie said. "Use your flares." I was about to stare at her wide eyed but I realized she had visions from my room. "You know about them?" "Yeah. I saw there's lots of flares in your room, and they're each the size of a marble with 3 centimeters in diameter." "Well, if you have seen that, that means you've seen the huge one, which I hid in the limited magical pocket dimension, and this huge flare is 1 meter in diameter. There's only one of them, and I believe using it after ending Shirato's reign will be a good idea." So I left Stephanie's dorm, and proceeded to mine. I immediately grabbed my whole pack of flares, which I have to use a lot of force to move it all, and under the box, there's a code. I type in the code, and it opened to reveal the huge flare ball that is 1 meter in diameter. It's wrapped in a net and I pulled it out from the magical pocket of dimension (the pocket dimension can only store a maximum of one medium sized wardrobe) and took my prized possession, which is the 1 meter diameter flare. It's very heavy, and it took me 5 minutes to just get it out from the box. "Need help?" A voice came from the doorstep. I looked and it's Andrea. Andrea walked inside the room and placed her hands on my shoulder. "Y-y-yessss." I groaned. Andrea then came to help me to pull up the huge flare, and we did pull the flare up and it landed on the metal ground with a loud THUD! My first thought is that the metal bent, but as I rolled the huge flare aside, it's still as solid as ever. It appears that they use huge amounts of iron to build this thing. I continued to roll the huge flare ball until it reached the left side of my bed, and disguises it as a furniture so that no one will ever suspect. I sat down with Andrea beside me. "If we had a chance to take down Shirato and end her reign of Ice..." I muttered. Andrea looked at me. She played with her fingers, creating small sparks of lightning. I notice that the huge flare beside me began to glow. "Don't!!" I yelled in a sudden, making Andrea jump in surprise. "Why?" Andrea asked. "You'll make the huge flare blow up! Let's do it here..." I said, guiding her to the other side of the bed. There, Andrea began fiddling with her fingers, creating small sparks of lightning. I placed both of my hands on the bed and jumped on the bed, relaxing. "Well, I'll see you in about a few minutes, then." Andrea said. "Okay then." I told her. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction